


A Different Kind of Tussle

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle





	A Different Kind of Tussle

They’ve certainly been involved in their fair share of Quidditch-related scuffles, but _this_ is somehow new and different in a really not good way.

Well, Harry thinks as Malfoy’s knee accidentally rubs against him _just there_ , maybe it’s a _little_ bit good. No, wait, it’s Malfoy; definitely completely bad.

Harry shoves at Malfoy again, trying to push their bodies apart, but their limbs are so tangled that all Harry really accomplishes is writhing against him.

He hopes to Merlin it’s the violence that’s turning him on. Weird as that would be, the alternative that it’s _Malfoy_ makes his brain explode.


End file.
